Pooh's Adventures Chronicles
Pooh's Adventures Chronicles is a TV series made by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on YouTube with its first episode on September 20, 2013. Here is the list of the cast, heroes, villains, and episodes of the show. Heroes * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzie), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Karone, The Flash (Barry Allen), Iris West, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Vibe (Cisco Ramon), Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) and Ritchie * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock * Tracey Sketchit * Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa * Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, and Mr. Thicknose * Sora, Riku, and Kairi * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Krabs * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig * Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Edmond, Snipes, and Peepers *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts * Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford * Woody Woodpecker * Ttark * Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Webby * Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard * José Carioca and Panchito * Osmosis Jones and Drix * Batman and Robin * The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Iago * Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie * Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk and Tantor * Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Mama Odie * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Private, and Rico), King Julien, Maurice, and Mort * Robin Hood and Little John * Bartok * Br'er Rabbit * Roger Rabbit * Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson * Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, and Dash * Jake Long and Fu Dog * Kenai, Koda and Rutt and Tuke * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, and Daphne Blake * Ed, Edd, and Eddy * The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham and Rizzo the Rat) * The DigiDestined and their Digimon * Freddie * Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily and The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) * Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, and Discord * Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Iris West, and Wally West * Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Thea Queen, and Laurel Lance * Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Somnambula, Flash Magnus and Mage Meadowbrook Villains * The Bowser Family (Bowser, Mistress Nine, Azula and Bowser Jr,.) * Ranamon * The Psycho Rangers * The Phantom Blot * Stan and Heff * Magica De Spell * Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) * Scar and Zira * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Arthur and Cecil * Shere Khan * Thrax * Pete * Rothbart * Ratigan and Fidget * Fat Cat * Sheldon J. Plankton * Dr. Facilier * The Grand Duke of Owls * Carface and Killer * Maleficent * Jafar * Ursula * Hades * Cruella De Vil * Captain Hook * Yzma * Judge Claude Frollo * Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, and The Penguin * Rasputin * Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito Revolto * Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear * Mozenrath and Xerxes * Messina * The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) * Lord Dragaunus * Siege * Chameleon * Wraith * Devious Diesel Episode Guide Season 1 *Episode 1: Pig-napping *Episode 2: In Case of the Mystery Robbery *Episode 3: Pooh's Baby Adventure *Episode 4: Ivan Ooze Strikes Back Part 1 *Episode 5: Ivan Ooze Strikes Back Part 2 *Episode 6: Restaurant Sitting *Episode 7: Escape from the Underworld *Episode 8: The Crime Empire Strikes *Episode 9: Send in The Clones *Episode 10: Stuck in the Negaverse *Episode 11: Pecking in the Hundred Acre Wood *Episode 12: Mozenrath's Revenge Part 1 *Episode 13: Mozenrath's Revenge Part 2 *Episode 14: Tale of Two Tigers *Episode 15: Misty's Sleep Over *Episode 16: The Crime Empire Strikes Back *Episode 17: Legacy of Power *Episode 18: The Case of the Haunted Society Goofball Detectives *Episode 19: Are you Afraid of the Dark Jungle? *Episode 20: Darkwing Duck and Batman: Let's Get Dangerous Part 1 *Episode 21: Darkwing Duck and Batman: Let's Get Dangerous Part 2 *Episode 22: Witchcraft and Nightmare in Angel Grove *Episode 23: Holiday Knights & The White Tiger Nutcracker *Episode 24: Trouble in the Muppet Theater *Episode 25: Belly of a Whale *Episode 26: Eeyore Saves the Day *Episode 27: Hook Marks the Spot *Episode 28: Message in a Bottle *Episode 29: Pooh's Suprise Party *Episode 30: Bad Moon Rising Season 2 *Epsode 31: Joker and Negaduck's Millions *Episode 32: Dash's Incredicoaster *Episode 33: The Agrabah Princess with The Mask of Phantasm *Episode 34: A Red Wishmaster in New York *Episode 35: The Purple Panther *Episode 36: Rasputin's Eternal Darkness *Episode 37: The Case of the Black Widow Murderer Ghost of the Hollywood Tower Hotel *Episode 38: Nothing to Fear *Episode 39: Beware the Creeper *Episode 40: The Once and Future Thing Part 1 *Episode 41: The Once and Future Thing Part 2 *Episode 42: Christmas with The Joker and Negaduck *Episode 43: The Legend of the Ocean Blue Gemstone Treasure of the Queen Mythica *Episode 44: The Laughing Fish *Episode 45: Look Out!, Here Comes the Ghost Bride *Episode 46: Jafar's Devilstone *Episode 47: Maleficient's Vengeance Part 1 *Episode 48: Maleficent's Vengeance Part 2 *Episode 49: Maleficent's Vengeance Part 3 *Episode 50: Stage Fright *Episode 51: Kimberly's Crimson Nightmare *Episode 52: The Goofballs of the Navy *Episode 53: Magica's Magic Mirror/Take Me Out to the Ballgame *Episode 54: A Fatal Instinct in Gotham *Episode 55: Who spell to Miss Bianca? *Episode 56: Dog Crimes Season 3 *Episode 57: The Roar of the Wild Force Part 1 *Episode 58: The Roar of the Wild Force Part 2 *Episode 59: The Case of the Mistress of Magic Zatanna *Episode 60: The Demon Within *Episode 61: The Haunting of The Black Lamp *Episode 62: Digimon Vampire in Angel Grove *Episode 63: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 1 *Episode 64: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 2 *Episode 65: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 3 *Episode 66: The Tale of the Nightmare Creatures Part 4 *Episode 67: The Cat Lady and the Murder *Episode 68: Gotham's Lethal Enforcers *Episode 69: Trial *Episode 70: Make Em' Laugh *Episode 71: The Case of Gotham's Midnight Syndicate *Episode 72: From Darkness till Moonlight *Episode 73: Cruella De Vil's Strikes Again *Episode 74: Gatomon's Wizard Blues *Episode 75: Frollo's Dark Vengeance Part 1 *Episode 76: Frollo's Dark Vengeance Part 2 *Episode 77: Mad Love *Episode 78: Ratigan's Sinister Symphony *Episode 79: The Return of the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow *Episode 80: The Case of Pretty Poison *Episode 81: Judgement Day *Episode 82: Reinforcements of the Wild and Future Part 1 *Episode 83: Reinforcements of the Wild and Future Part 2 Mini-Series: Return to Republic City parts 1-5 Season 4: * Episode 84: The Hidden Village * Episode 85: Pranks for Nothing * Episode 86: Scootaloo's New Family * Episode 87: Stop Thieves! * Episode 88: Bunga and the Avatar * Episode 89: Tai's Big Hit * Episode 90: Boys vs. Girls * Episode 91: Maui Mallard & the Mumbo Jumbo Kings * Episode 92: Restraining Loud Sisters * Episode 93: Make New Friends but Keep Discord * Episode 94: The School of Hard Knocks * Episode 95: Kurumi's Hunt * Episode 96: Pooh, Thomas and the Beanstalk * Episode 97: A Road Tripped Adventure Part 1 * Episode 98: A Road Tripped Adventure Part 2 * Episode 99: A Road Tripped Adventure Part 3 * Episode 100: Time of Life * Episode 101: The Crusaders Saves the Day * Episode 102: Ash and the Real Girl * Episode 103: "Growing Pains" * Episode 104: Kidnapped Mother * Movie: Pooh's Destination Imagination * Episode 105: Tino's Big Mess * Episode 106: Frenemies * Episode 107: Scootaloo Wants to Fly * Episode 108: * Episode 109: Girl's Day Out * Episode 110: Where's Tiana? * Episode 111: The Hunted * Episode 112: Silverstream's Atlantica Adventure * Episode 113: Trouble Under the Sea Part 1 * Episode 114: Trouble Under the Sea Part 2 * Episode 115: Learn to Swim Without a Tail Mini-Series: * Monster Madness Part 1 * Monster Madness Part 2 * Monster Madness Part 3 * Monster Madness Part 4 Category:TV series Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles